The love I never asked for
by Akauma
Summary: kagome goes to a school full of demons and humans Inuyasha saves her from her father and she falls for him only to find he has a girlfriend. will she win him over?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hello My name is Higurashi Kagome and there are a few things you need to know. A)I am 16 years old and I go to Ookami High founded by Ookami Koga's family. B)I have 4 best friends Muzukashii Inuyasha, Neko Sango, Murasaki Miroku, and Chiisai Shippo which all attend the same school I do. Inuyasha is a half demon most of the humans and demons in our school hate him. There is a large rift in the school the demons stay with demons and humans with humans that's why everyone hates our group because we have 3 humans 1 demon and a half demon. There only a few exceptions to the rule like koga he is the most popular demon in our school and he is hopelessly in love with me and everyone looks the other way. Too bad I don't like him. C) My cousin just moved here and has started at our school she is a bit of a loner and never really hangs out with anyone she is more of the kind to say hi to everyone then go about her own business. Her name is Higurashi Kikyou my fathers brothers daughter.

On this particular day im running late for school and Im still in bed. The damn alarm didn't go off. Suddenly I can't breath I jolt out of my dream land and sit up as fast as I can just to be face to face with Inuyasha. Are faces only about a inch from each other. Of corse I blushed...that doesn't mean anything for god sakes he is a boy and im a girl its normal... right? I know what your thinking and your wrong I don't like him like that! "I hate it when you do that!" I yell breaking the moment. Not that there was a 'Moment'. There was no moment... just drop it!

"It's the only way to wake you" he said referring to the fact I sleep like a rock and the only noise that wakes me is my alarm so he pinched my nose so I couldn't breath. "Do you know what time it is?" umm... No I really didn't but I looked over at my clock 7:00 oh no!

"Darn it! not again!" I say slipping out of bed forgetting that I was only in my underwear and ran to the bathroom. It wasn't until I was in there that I noticed what I had done. The blush returned to my face...still means nothing. I put the clothes I had put on the sink the night before on as fast as I could and brushed my teeth. Meanwhile the darn blush wouldn't leave. Why should I care! So he saw me in my undies. Its not like he cared. I don't care! Shut up Im not in denial. I grabbed my hair brush and trotted back into my room to see Inuyasha still sitting on my bed. Is that a blush? No...He must just be hot, After all it is Hot outside today. "Ready?"

"Yeah... we are going to miss 1st hour again today I don't want to fail math." he comments. Neither do I hell math is hard enough without missing several classes. But wait he doesn't need to wait for me.

"If your that worried about failing why wait for me every morning?" I saw him look at me in a funny way and then look at the ground. What is his problem that was a simple question no need to get all shy. Guys are so weird. "Whatever we have gotta run." I said grabbing his hand and running down the stairs. Bad Idea I forgot my dad had the day off work and he hated Inuyasha we should have went out the window. My dad stood from his chair in the living room and walked up to us. I forgot I was holding Inuyasha's hand apparently so had Inuyasha because neither of us let go. My dad grabbed my arm rather harshly and tossed me to the floor.

"GET OUT!!" I herd my father yell at Inuyasha. I looked up from my spot on the floor. Inuyasha was looking right at me his ears pinned to his head and one of the sadist looks I had ever seen him posses. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME MUT!" My dad took a swing at him and Inuyasha stumbled backwards on impact. Inuyasha looked at me and knew I didn't want him to fight my father so Inuyasha gave him a glare then one more sad look at me and he was gone Or at least that what I thought. I was trying to get to my feet but my father grabbed and yanked me up before I could get there my self. It hurt a lot and I whimpered. "Did you sleep with that filthy demon?" my father said in one of his I am about to kill you voices.

"No!" I yelled realizing my mistake I lowered my voice. "Dad please im late for school." One of his large hands connected with the side of my head and I yelled in pain and stumbled backward gripping my head as tears leaked from my eyes.

"LIAR!" he yelled as I saw his feet approaching me I was still bent over and that's all I could see. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But instead I herd a yell and a loud crash. I looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of me and may father laying on a now broken coffee table. Before I could say or do anything Inuyasha had whipped around and grabbed me bridal stile and ran out the door. I cried into his chest as I held on for dear life. 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything

A/N: Hope you injoy.. sorry if my spelling sucks.. I have a learning disorder so you dont need to point it out.. thanks

CHAPTER 2

He bent over and I felt my back touch what I knew was his bed my face still in his shirt along with my hands in a death grip holding it there. He tried to pull away but I didn't let go...I meant to but I really didn't want him to leave me. "Hay kagome... your safe you can let go now." I tried to listen I really did but I couldn't let go. "Come on kagome my back hurts." with that I unlocked my elbows but my hands didn't respond. He leaned away until he was at the end of my arms length.

"Please...stay with me." I whispered. He crawled over me and laid beside me. I let go but only so I could get as close to him as possible and put my arms around him. I felt him tense. "Thank you." I said his chin was right in my eye line so I looked up to see his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Well I couldn't just let him hit you again." my hero. I felt something in my stomach like it was fluttering. I pushed up a little and he looked into my eyes and leaned in our noses touched and I closed my eyes. What was I doing I should pull away but I really didn't want to. He turned his head a little and he leaned his lips closer mine but paused and inch away pulled back a little then leaned back in. He was so close I could almost feel his lips. There we were in bed together about to kiss when... His phone rang. He pulled away and looked nervus as he stood next to the bed looking at the phone in his hand.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" I said acting like nothing happened. Which was true...right? I don't like him or anything it was a momentary lapse of judgement that's all... right?

"Hello" he said in a shaky voice. What I didn't expect was I could here what the person on the other end of the phone was saying his volume must be up loud. I thought 'why' for a second because he had good hearing but a girls voice broke my train of thought.

"Where are you?" wait.. is that Kikyou? No they don't really know each other do they? It has to be Sango.

"Home" at least he is not a liar.

"Why, I thought you wanted to go to a movie later." what?

"Im just not feeling that great today." I take back that thing about being a liar.

"To bad... Hay have you seen my cousin she wasn't in first hour eather." It is Kikyou.

"No maybe I will call her house she might have what I have." Wait why would he go to a movie with Kikyou?

"Ok maybe when you feel better we can go on that date." Date! My chest started to hurt and my stomach turned. I really felt like puking. Why? I don't like him...do I? Tears returned to my eyes as the next words left his mouth.

"Of corse.. How about tomorrow dinner?" I do don't I? This isn't fair he was just going to kiss me wasn't he? Was I wrong? Was he thinking of her eyes, her lips? Everyone says we look the same tho I don't see it. I managed to get myself so worked up I had to run to the bathroom. I grabbed the toilet and puked until there was nothing left to puke. Then I cried. Why!! "kagome? Are you ok? When did you get sick?" I looked up from my kneeling position over the toilet to see him with a concerned look on his face and he was leaning in the doorway.

"When where you going to tell me." I said a little more bitterly then I meant to. I didn't care he led me on and that was wrong.

"Tell you what?" Ass hole he knew exactly what I was talking about! How dare he! I must have been glaring daggers because he stopped leaning and stepped back a little. "Hay what did I do? Im not really sick I couldn't have made you sick." I stood and pushed past him storming though his apartment till I reached the front door. "Kagome!" I ignored him and slammed the door behind me.

"Fucking jerk!!" I yelled even surprising my self I never and I mean NEVER swore. I ran down the stairs and to Sango's apartment just below his. I fumbled to find the keys she had given me just in case I needed them. Just as a jammed it into the lock I herd his door slam again I ran inside and managed to shut the door and lock it seconds before he got there. He pounded on the door. "Go away!"

"Kagome come on! What's wrong?" I ignored him and he stopped pounding. I cried my hart out. Not knowing he was just on the other side of the door listening to my cries. When had I fallen in love? If that's even what this is... who am I kidding im completely in love with the pig headed jerk. My cell rang I knew who it was he had his own ring tone... it was Inuyasha. Maybe I should just let him in after all its not like we were dating but... I don't know. The phone stopped ringing and then beeped. He left a message what would it hurt to listen? So I dialed into my voice mail "hey kagome im right outside the door. I don't know what I did but im sorry... please talk to me your still my best friend right? Please don't cry anymore you know I hate it." I closed my phone then my eyes. Im acting like a spoiled child! Its not his fault I fell for him he probably has no Idea. I stood and unlocked the door opening it slowly to see a vary upset Inuyasha standing there. I trough myself at him and hugged him tightly. "Your not mad anymore?" was I?

"Im just stressed out that's all," I pulled away. "So..." my eyes burned again. "You like her?" If this is isn't love then Im just having the worst PMS of my life. What did I do to deserve this? What am I doing wrong?

"Who?...Oh you mean Kikyou?" I keept picturing him with her and it was killing me slowly. I wanted to say 'no Jessica Simpson, jack ass!' but bit my tung. "Well I don't know yet she just asked me out yesterday." I felt an intense hatred for her at that moment. "Why?" great now what?

"No reason... when did you plan on telling me you were dating my cousin?" I saw him open his mouth to answer but my phone cut him off. I was kinda thankful. It was Sango. "Hi"

"Where the hell are you and Inuyasha?" I herd a suggestive sounding laugh that I knew was Miroku's in the background.

"Oh we had a incident with my father."

"Oh... you at Inuyasha's place?" more laughter. Idiot.

"Well no im in your place."

"Found out didn't you?" I growled.

"You know about Kikyou?" I said giving Inuyasha a death glare.

"Im cutting the last part of school ill be there shortly."

"N–" before I could finish she was gone. Why did she seem to know I was upset about Kikyou?


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything

A/N: I hope everyone is injoying this story sorry i havent updateded but I worked hard on these chapters between all the running arround i had to do

CHAPTER 3

There I lay waiting for Sango on her couch. I told Inuyasha I was tired and wanted to be alone. He seemed to have bought it. He really isn't very smart. Sango rushed though the door and trough her back pack to the floor. "What's the rush Sango."

"You ok?" Of corse not!

"Yes" but she always knew when I lied. She hugged me. I almost started to cry but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled right in my ear. Miroku walked though the door with the distinctive red mark that indicated he had gone to far in his groping of Sango still present on his face. Pervert. Sango glared at him before grabbing the phone "Im calling a pizza" but everyone paused as the next voice spoke.

"Hay...um want me to pitch in for that pizza?" Inuyasha said standing in the doorway. Everyone looked at me I felt like there mistress or something.

"Why are you looking at me? Im fine if he wants to eat with us. where is shippo? invite him too." I saw everyone sigh. What the hell is going on? Sango called the pizza wile Miroku called Shippo. Inuyasha sat next to me. I was a little tense and I blushed when our legs touched. "What's with them they seem a little weird around me." I said trying to think of something else.

"Yeah around me two. I haven't the slightest idea." I felt like saying 'that's because you have no brain.' ok so maybe im still bitter. His hand rested on my knee and he leaned over to my ear and whispered making me shiver. "Im sorry about earlier." All was forgiven. I turned my face and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha"

"Hay don't mention it."

Two weeks went by nothing two eventful happened. Kikyou and Inuyasha were seeing each other but you really couldn't tell they never hung out at school and he never talked about it except when he said they had a date. I figured they wouldn't last I lived with Sango and went home to visit my mother wile my father was at work also I got things I needed like clothes and stuff. I really was a lot happier with Sango tho she made me get a job at a fast food place. Everything seemed great until today I was called into work late it was like 7:30pm and it was only my second day. "Latter sango!"

"Hay kagome!" now what?

"Yeah!" she ran to the door and stopped in front of me.

"Inuyasha called he said you didn't talk to him yesterday or today at school. Anything wrong?" Oh yeah. I was dreading my new job. Come to think of it did Inuyasha know I had a job?

"I was just stressed I started work yesterday."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! I should have told him you had to work."

"I don't think he even knows I have a job I have to stop being a air head and remember to tell him stuff." to be honest I can't think around him all I do is blush and stutter.

"well you better go! Don't wanna be late!"

"Bye." I said rushing off to my job. Thank god its Friday I can't wait for this weekend. When I got there my boss put me on the drive through window. All sorts of strange people some I knew most I didn't came ordering things that would clog an elephants arteries. Then Sakura one of my bosses asked if I could take over cleaning tables for a wile I agreed. So I grabbed my bucket and my rags and set out to do so. The front tables didn't take long so I started to move to the back section of tables behind the divider. As I cleaned a table I thought I herd a familiar voice and looked up. There was Inuyasha and Kikyou laughing and having a great time. He didn't even notice me. I wasn't going to disturb them tho I wanted to. Why would he recognize me im in strange clothes and have a baseball cap on. But cant he smell me? I guess he is busy and it does smell strongly of food in here. I picked up my bucket and went to the table directly next to them. I was not snooping! I had to clean the table. Just before I got there they leaned in and there lips touched. It wasn't much of a kiss but it was still a kiss. My eyes burned. The bucket slipped splashing Kikyou's leg I bent and tried to wipe it up with my rags.

"Stupid Bitch!" Kikyou said and kicked my shoulder. I fell into the water now soaked and crying I looked up at them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said standing to help me. I swatted his hand away. He ignored me. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to ruin our date!" Kikyou yelled standing up beside Inuyasha. I was still trying to get up and just as I almost succeeded she shoved me back down this time I hit my eye on a chair. My brow was bleeding and it hurt bad. But what hurt worse was Inuyasha is just standing there. Did he really believe I was trying to ruin his date! Now I was crying bloody and soaked I crawled away and used a chair to help me up. I turned to them that's when He saw the extent of how badly I was hurt both physically and emotionally. That's also when they both noticed my uniform. My boss ran up behind me.

"Kagome what happened!?" I looked at Inuyasha and Kikyou again and lied.

"Sorry boss its nothing I just fell."

"Well fix that eye you cant be bleeding in front of the costumers." I wanted to punch her.

"Sorry won't happen again Mam." she walked away and I continued to clean the mess I made. Still crying. Not from pain...well at least not the physical kind.

"Kagome you work here?" Inuyasha spoke softly as if he was sorry.

"Someone has to help Sango pay the bills!" I stood and looked at him with the one eye that was not covered in blood. "Thanks for sticking up for me by the way!" I said as sarcastic as possible. Then turned to Kikyou. "I will not stand here and let you treat me like my father did! If you ever touch me again ill knock you out!" she stepped back. "As far as im concerned both of you can rot in hell!" I yelled picking up my things and heading to the bathroom to wash my eye. I splashed my eye with cold water and cleaned it. It stung but it had to be done. When I finished crying and bleeding I went back to work. Thanking the gods they were gone. When my shift was over I got my things together my eye hurt like hell. I started to open the door to the apartment when a hand was put on my shoulder. I looked and saw that it was clawed and knew who it was. I cried again. Man was I turning into a baby or what? He turned me around. His arms where around me. I couldn't nor wanted to move. "I wasn't trying to ruin your date I... Im so sorry Inuyasha." I grabbed his shirt much like I had the day he saved me from my fathers fists.

"No...Im sorry I didn't even try to protect you." Hell I understood she is his girlfriend and im just a girl that's his friend of corse she comes first...right? He raised my chin with his fingers and are eyes locked for what seemed like forever to me before I saw his gaze go to my injured eye. Before I knew what was happening and Im sure he didn't know what he was doing either. His lips touched the cut above my eye. I held my breath his lips lingered for a few seconds before he pulled away I don't know what he was thinking my eyes were shut and I was limp against him letting him do whatever he wished to me. kiss me! My mind screamed hoping somehow he would get the message. "I think I love her Kagome ." my eyes flew open and I recoiled like he had slapped me. HE WHAT! NO! I have to be hearing things! My heart hurt so badly that I thought I was having a heart attack and was on the verge of hyperventilating. I was so stunned I couldn't cry. "You ok?" HELL NO! Im dying I just know it. "You look horrible." well that didn't help!

"NO!" I yelled without thinking. "You cant...you just cant." he took a step in my direction I took three back. I looked insane but I didn't care. Now I was hyperventilating. I fell. He ran to me trying to calm me but I was sweating and shaking. I was in a complete panic attack. I herd him on his phone with the paramedics and I tried to tell him no but I couldn't. Sango's scream was next I guess I didn't look to good convulsing and the whole nine yards. I herd Inuyasha talking to me.

"Kagome please...I need you don't leave me." bull shit! "There here kagome, there here to help you." I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything..

A/N: another chapter...Warning! lemon in this chapter!.. i kinda had to rush these so if there are any spelling arrors im truly sorry

CHAPTER 4

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them the light was so bright. What the hell kind of light is that bright? "Ahh..." my head hurts. I feel drowsy.

"Kagome your awake." I herd Shippo's voice beside me. I herd lots of people moving around and opened my eyes to see heads blocking the light. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, my mom. Where is Inuyasha. Apparently Sango knew what I was thinking because she spoke next.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou went to get everyone coffee." Bitch what is she doing here! Well she is my cousin.

"What happened?" I said rasing an arm which I noticed had a IV in it and put it back.

"Well the doctor says you had a full fledged panic attack." my mom stated. Right why am I so calm now? I don't feel anything. "Your on a lot of drugs now we have prescription drugs to regulate incase you have another attack." Enter Kikyou into the group of heads. I looked away. I really didn't want her there.

"Hi gomeie" Kikyou said using the nickname she gave me back in kindergarten. Why did I feel like punching her? It really wasn't her fault. Inuyasha can love whoever he wants! I don't care! Tears started again. "Im sorry, should I go?" YES! Inuyasha now joined. More tears. Doctor. More drugs. Happy. "Well Im going home now.." I looked over to see Inuyasha hugging her goodbye. Strangely enough I couldn't make myself care. Man I feel funny.

"I should go also, I need to get home." Shippo said kissing my cheek before leaving the room. He was sweet to bad I didn't have a thing for him. Miroku was next to leave then my mom. So now it was just Sango and Inuyasha. I kinda wished he would leave but he didn't not even when Kikyou called him 4 times.

"You don't have to stay with me." I said as he hung up his phone again. He gave me a funny look then again took his seat next to me on my bed. Sango up and left the room to do god knows what. His hand grabbed mine as he looked down into my eyes.

"Let me make this right." what? He cant make this right! No one can make this right. I blew it. I should have just told him how I felt instead of letting my love grow he could have squashed it then. Maybe I wouldn't be here. This is my fault. "I want to make this right. Its all my fault I should have realized earlier that she bugged you." He knows she bugs me? Does he know why?

"Inuyasha...you cant help me."

"Why? Please just tell me how and ill do anything!" Anything? He didn't really mean that. Would he love me if I asked him too? No of course not. Fool why does he think he can help me? He is the problem.

"Be with me?" He paused and seemed to be thinking it over rather hard.

"You want to stay at my house?" Idiot! That's not what I meant! Oh well... why not. I nodded and he smiled.

When I was released from the hospital Sango had greatly objected to me staying at Inuyasha's for a few days saying she would be the better caretaker and the look on her face gave me the impression she didn't want him upsetting me again tho he didn't know he was the one doing the upsetting. Inuyasha insisted on carrying me to his apartment form the car. I didn't really mind. I took a shower and went to the spare room I had spent many nights in. What am I doing? Tears threatened to fall. The drugs were fading from my system and I was just now seeing how stupid this was. I was in nothing but my underwear and in the house of the man breaking my heart. I have to go home. I looked in the closet for something to slip on so I could go back down to Sango. I grabbed a white dress shirt and just folded it shut holding it that way with my hand. I made it all the way to the door. Inuyasha... wouldn't he wonder where I was? I turned the doorknob slowly entering his bedroom. "Inuyasha" I whispered.

"Kagome... what's up?" I walked to his bed And whispered im not sure why tho..

"I think Im going to Sango's" I herd him shift. I could barley see him. He turned on the lamp beside his bed. I held his shirt tighter around me hoping he couldn't see anything. He could. If the blush on his face wasn't proof enough he said it.

"Kagome that shirt is kinda...see-through." I blushed. It didn't really matter I was wearing underwear. Like a bathing suite...right? Shut up! What do you know! Then I noticed something making me blush more he was sitting up in bed his chest bare. "Wait what? Why? Stay." tears poured from my eyes. His hand grabbed my wrist and pulled making me sit on his bed next to him. "Ok that's it!" he said rather loudly. I flinched. He took me into his arms. "Kagome I know you and something really bad is going on before the day with your father I had never once seen you cry. Now every time I see you your faking when you smile and your falling to pieces in front of me I cant watch it anymore...please tell me what's going on." I just cried into his shoulder unable to answer him. He rubbed my back and whispered begging me to calm down. I don't know what came over me or him for that matter but his rubs and my clinging became something more then innocent touches. His hand slid up to my collar and up my neck. I moved my hands in a sensual manner over his chest. He moved his hand back down my neck and across my shoulder taking his dress shirt with it as he went. I let my head rest on his shoulder as I allowed him to completely remove the shirt I was wearing. I wanted this so much that reason was something far from my grasp. I kissed his neck. Hands made there way around my back and were working on my braw. My kisses found there way up his neck and across his chin just below his mouth. I looked up and saw his eyes were closed. I felt my braw loosen and knew he had succeeded in unhooking it. His eyes opened and he looked into my eyes deeply. Man did I love those eyes. I closed my eyes as he leaned in I was almost waiting for his phone to ring and end this moment again but to my surprise and pleasure his lips touched mine. His lips caressed my lips and I returned it the best I could. I felt body being moved and him moving himself trying not to break contact with my lips. My head touched his pillow and he positioned himself over me. He pulled away panting. His lips not even a inch from mine. I couldn't seem to control the heaving of my chest. One of his arms reached over to turn his lamp off. That's when I noticed he was naked! He must sleep that way. The light went out. I was feeling bold so I went for it I reached up with my lips and captured his roughly at the same time I curled my fingers around his already hard member. He groaned and pushed harder into our kiss forcing my mouth open. His tung was not at all shy as it invaded my mouth. My hand pumped up and down on his member until he pulled out of our kiss and stopped me. I heard a rip I knew was him removing my panties. I must have really exited him because his hands where everywhere and his mouth wasn't far behind. I tugged his hair and his mouth left my nipple and hand left my thigh he looked into my eyes with a look of terror. He must think I just came to my senses. I grabbed his member again and positioned the tip to my entrance. "Kagome... we can't." he whispered. The first words ether of us had uttered sense this began and they were killing me. Why? I wanted this so badly! I moved my hips sightly causing his tip to slide a little into me. He moaned.

"Please...Please Inuyasha" I moaned arching my back so my breasts pressed against his chest. He pushed into me slowly he kissed my cheek then my temple as he was obviously holding back the best he could. It hurt but I didn't care. His body pushed mine into the soft bed. His pace quickened and I tried to match it. The pleasure was to much I yelled then I dug my nails into him. He went even faster. I bite down on his shoulder to try to quiet my screams and before long he stilled on top me and I sighed. Slowly as he lay there on top of me my mind caught up. What had I just done? He is a taken man! I cant keep doing this to myself I needed to tell him. "Inuyasha," he simply grunted not yet ready to face reality. "I love you." he tensed. Reality must have just hit. He lifted his weight off of me and pulled him member out then he looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but I couldn't hear what I knew he was going to say so I cut him off. "I know Inuyasha... Its ok I know she means more to you then I do and that's what has been bugging me. I wanted to tell you that day when she called to see why you were not in school that is why I was so angry and sad then when you told me you loved her I just freaked." I was now up and grabbing the shirt. "This was a mistake and I get that." I placed a kiss on his cheek as he sat there looking dumb. "Goodbye Inuyasha" I ran for the door leaving my braw and ripped underwear behind my eyes burned and I couldn't hold back any longer I cried as I ran barefoot down the stairs to Sango's apartment not having my keys I pounded on the door frantically. The door swung open. Sango took in the site of me and gasped before pulling me inside.

"What the hell happened!?" she yelled. I explained everything though my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own anything..

A/N: This is the second 2 last chapter so enjoy its almoast over hang in there friends..

CHAPTER 5

The weekend was over and I hadn't taken any of his calls and Sango wouldn't let him in. He begged me though the door to talk to him. I ignored him but I knew it wouldn't be so easy today because we had school. Sango called for me to hurry up. I grabbed my bag and Sango turned the knob. There he was like I knew he would be. He looked pail and upset. I walked past Sango and past him and headed in the direction of our school. He caught up fast and fell into the same pace as me. I didn't even look over at him. He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I herd Sango yelling something I couldn't understand and realized she was very far behind us. "Please don't" I said quietly knowing his sensitive ears would pick it up easily. I stopped and waited for Sango. So did he. When we got to school we all went our separate ways to our lockers.

"Hay kagome!" Someone yelled making me spin to see who it was. Shit! Koga!

"Woah how in the hell did you get that shiner!" he said walking up a little to close. I had honestly forgotten about it. The cut had healed nicely over the weekend but I still had one of the worst black eyes It was just starting to fade a little.

"Long story." I said with a sigh. I explained lying of corse how it happened as he walked me to class. When we got to my class I stopped in front of the window just before the door. "Ok well Iv gotta go. See you." he hugs me before I can stop him. I caught a very angry looking Inuyasha looking at us from inside the room but didn't have much time to think before Koga pushed me away rather hard. I was shocked to say the least. I had never seen Koga so angry but why? I looked again back at Inuyasha who was now smiling. "Koga?"

"You slut!" everyone in the hall stopped to see what came next. I was still completely lost. He must have noticed the crowd because he leaned in and whispered. "How could you sleep with a half-breed!" how in the hell did he know!? Oh... he is a demon he could probably smell it or something. Before I could say anything he was gone. I entered the class room and my friends greeted me like always except for a grinning Inuyasha who stayed seated. I noticed that Kikyou was absent today. I was too busy trying to figure why she wouldn't be there that when Shippo hugged me I jumped. He laughed for a second then pulled away fast.

"Kagome what the hell?" She forgot shippo is also a demon he would be able to smell it to. I looked to Inuyasha who now looked a little worried. Maybe because he thought shippo would announce it to the whole class. Miroku looked puzzled and Sango was giving shippo a glare that said 'shut the fuck up!'. shippo smiled a fake smile and said "you changed your shampoo!" he laughed nervously hoping everyone bought it.

Latter at lunch she noticed Kikyou was indeed at school she sat with them across form me right next to Inuyasha. He kept looking at me and giving me a sad smile every time I looked up. I had about had it when Sango grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table. "Sango!" I yelled wanting to finish my lunch. She ignored me and dragged me two tables over and pushed me to a empty chair next to a boy that had a major crush on me. Hojo! Hojo smiled and I smiled back tho it was fake. I was about to kill Sango but she was grabbing our plates from Inuyasha's table.

"Hey kagome" came the shy voice of hojo beside me. I just smiled again as I glanced past him at Inuyasha. If he was going to play these games then im not going to let him win!

"Hay Hojo wanna go to a movie tonight?" I said loud enough that I knew Inuyasha could hear me. Hojo gave me a happy smile and agreed and Sango sighed knowing full well what I was doing.

Sango had to stay after school. So I was walking home alone today I had already said goodbye to all my friends and was walking off the school grounds when Inuyasha joined me. "Hi Inuyasha!" I said as if my life was looking up but apparently he saw through this.

"What are you trying to pull kagome!" I looked at him. I was begging to break from the look of hurt on his face. "Don't you want to be with me...why are you making this so hard?" Me! Ha he is the one making my life hard!

"Damn it Inuyasha!" I cant keep doing this damn it! "I cant sit back and watch you with her!" I pushed his chest with one hand. "Im making this hard huh? You fuck me and then go back to Kikyou like im just some whore you got what you wanted from! You broke me Inuyasha is that what you wanted! Now please let me try to move on." he reached for me and I pulled away. Not again not this time. "I love you damn it!" Tears ran down my cheeks and my face was beet red. He reached again for me but I ran knowing if he wanted he could easily catch me. He did. Arms rapped around my stomach from behind bringing my back to his chest.

"If you love me why do you keep running from me?" his voice no more then a whisper in my ear.

"You love her." he was silent for a wile. I couldn't help but love being held by him even though I knew this was goodbye. I was going to live with my aunt in a different town because she had offered.

"I did" but a failed to hear the 'did' and took it as 'do'. I pulled from him and turned to face him.

"Goodbye Inuyasha" I ran again this time he didn't catch me maybe he figured I needed time. But I used that time to pack my things and call my aunt who came as fast as she could to get me. I didn't know but she called my mother so she could figure out how to transfer me to my new school. Poor Hojo he thinks we are still going out tonight. I called and told him I was moving. He seemed fine but I knew he took it harder then he let on.


	6. Chapter 6

The last chapter!! its all over now I dont really like how it ends but I have a hard time with endings..please enjoy this is only my 3rd ever and my first that wasn't a oneshot.

CHAPTER 6

One whole month at my new school. It was wired that's for sure! No demons at all it was a all human school. Most importantly no Inuyasha! He called almost everyday. I never took his calls nor did I listen to his messages. Sango called a lot also but If she so much as mentioned his name I hung up on her so she learned not to and I made her promise she wouldn't tell him where I was no matter what. I talked to Shippo a lot but only talked to Miroku a little when ever he was with either shippo or Sango when I called them. After all he is now Inuyasha's closest friend. It's a normal day today as I climb out of bed again to go to my new school. I get ready noticing that my face is a little pail and I feel like shit. No breakfast for me. I say my goodbyes and walk to school again. When I get there I feel a sense of dread. I tried to see the positive in this new school but weirdly enough I miss the demons there was a certain bond I hade with a small group of friends all outcasts a group of us that were against the rules of demon human relationships. Here I was just another pretty face. Just another girl with nothing special to offer the world. Man was I in for a surprise. That night I walked home past a drug store and decided maybe they would have something for feeling like crap every morning. I asked one of the women that were stocking the shelf and she smiled at me as I described my symptoms to her. That's when I noticed she was very pregnant indeed. She walked me to a shelf and handed me something I took it and nearly passed out. A Pregnancy Test! No way! "Im not pregnant."

"Honey...I don't know much about you but I do know a thing or two about being pregnant" she motioned to her stomach. "Is it possible?" NO! Wait...shit!

"I hope not!" she smiled at me and I was still in shock. "If I am going to kill Inuyasha!" I said without thinking. She laughed.

"If Im wrong let me know." she placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered. "My baby is a half demon...if Im correct so is yours because I don't know many humans with the name Inuyasha." I was about to puke. How could this happen! Shut up I know how it happened! I was trying to feel sorry for myself! I was walking home when my phone rang. I didn't even look to see who it was I was to upset.

"H-hello" I said in a shaky voice.

"Kagome? You answered?" Inuyasha. Damn I have to tell him somehow but I don't know for sure yet.

"Umm" but he interrupted me before I could think of something to say.

"Please come back I am so sorry ill do anything! I broke up with Kikyou I wanna be with you just please I cant loose you." I was to shocked to say anything so he continued "I never got to tell you while you were still here I love you too Kagome."

"Inuyasha im pregnant." silence. Why did I just blurt that out! I don't even know for sure. He was still not responding and I was getting worried. "Inuyasha?" still nothing I thought he had hung up. Jerk! "Inuyasha? Did you hang up on me!" I said in a frantic but sad voice.

"No" then more silence. I just tried not to let this sink in as he continued to be silent for tree more minutes. "Its mine? Right?" Now I was angry! How dare he!

"Of corse you dick! I haven't been with anyone other then you!" I herd him sigh.

"Your sure," I almost hung up on him but he continued. "That your pregnant I mean."

"Im not positive but Im taking a text tonight."

"Where are you?" should I tell him? Of corse the baby that might be growing inside me is half his. "Kagome?"

"Im at my aunts house ask Sango for the directions she has them. Ill call her and tell her its ok to tell you..ok?"

"Ok..kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it...you know that right?" meant what? I thought for a minute then remembered he had said that he loved me right? Ok well what now? "I love you" he said it again! Do I really want to go there? He has hurt me before. I cant not say anything!

"Love you too...Inuyasha" damn it! If he hurts me this time I don't think I can take it. I herd him sigh in relief. "See you latter?"

"Yeah" then he hung up the phone. I called Sango who seemed shocked that I wanted her to give Inuyasha directions.

"How do I know your not a imposter." she joked. I sat in my aunts empty house waiting for a probably stressed out Inuyasha to arrive. I thought over everything we had said over the phone and was in such deep thought I didn't hear Inuyasha open the front door nor did I notice him walk right up to me.

"Kagome.." I blinked and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He took me into his arms. "Did you take the test."

"Yes" I looked into his eye's "would you stay with me if I am?" he got a suprised look on his face.

"Of corse...I want to be with you forever." I felt a sting in my heart. So does that mean that he would still want to be with me even tho im not pregnant? The text was negative.

"Would you stay with me even if im not?"

"Kagome I would stay with you even if all your hair fell out and you gained 100lbs." he said with a laugh.

"Im not pregnant Inuyasha." I said with a smile. He smiled back. He leaned down and captured my lips. When we parted I spoke to him in a whisper. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you Kagome." we made love again that night but this time he used a condom. Moral of the story kids, always use a condom and hope it doesn't break!


End file.
